GOLD RUSH
Song Information beatmaniaIIDX Version Artist: DJ YOSHITAKA-G feat.Michael a la mode BPM: 162 Composition/Arrangement: DJ YOSHITAKA-G Lyrics: Michael a la mode, DJ YOSHITAKA-G Vocals: Michael a la mode Genre: RECKLESS RAVE (レクリスレイヴ) Video Type: Full (X2→Present, DDR II) First BEMANI Appearance: beatmaniaIIDX 14 GOLD First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution S+ beatmania IIDX Pack 3 *DanceDanceRevolution II Length: 1:40 AC DDR Version Artist: DJ YOSHITAKA-G feat.Michael a la mode BPM: 162 Composition/Arrangement: DJ YOSHITAKA-G Lyrics: Michael a la mode, DJ YOSHITAKA-G, SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU- Vocals: Michael a la mode, SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU- Genre: RECKLESS RAVE (レクリスレイヴ) Video Type: Full (X2→Present) First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Length: 1:40 CS DDR Version Artist: DJ YOSHITAKA-G feat.Michael a la mode BPM: 162 Composition/Arrangement: DJ YOSHITAKA-G Lyrics: Michael a la mode, DJ YOSHITAKA-G, SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU- Vocals: Michael a la mode, SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU- Genre: RECKLESS RAVE (レクリスレイヴ) Video Type: Full (X2→Present) First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Length: 1:40 Lyrics Lyrics are from the beatmaniaIIDX version. Wow, yeah come on! I'm Michael A La Mode. Let's do the moneymaking as me. Are you ready? IIDX GOLD! (Make it! Make money!) Let's drink all night tonight. (Make it! Make money!) Money is something to live for. (Make it! Make money!) Money makes the mare to go. (Make it! Make money!) Yeah! Let's do the moneymaking! (Make it! Make money!) Take a bath of a bundle of bills. (Make it! Make money!) Many money is heavier than lives. (Make it! Make money!) I'm interested only in money. (Make it! Make money!) Yeah! Yeah! I become a millionaire! Yeah, yeah, yeah Make it First style, Substream, Second style, Third style, Fourth style, Fifth style, Sixth style, Seventh style, Eighth style, Ninth style, Tenth style, 2DXRED, Happy Sky, Distorted. IIDX GOLD! (Make it! Make money!) Let's drink all night tonight. (Make it! Make money!) Money is something to live for. (Make it! Make money!) Money makes the mare to go. (Make it! Make money!) Yeah! Let's do the moneymaking! (Make it! Make money!) Take a bath of a bundle of bills. (Make it! Make money!) Many money is heavier than lives. (Make it! Make money!) I'm interested only in money. (Make it! Make money!) Yeah! Yeah! It's my treating! Song Connections / Remixes *A variation of GOLD RUSH appears in pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, titled GOLD RUSH (pop'n GOLD MOUNTAIN rush). In this version, the different titles of beatmaniaIIDX have been replaced with the titles of the pop'n music games through pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, sung primarily by pop'n music staff member PON. *Two additional variations of GOLD RUSH appear in the DanceDanceRevolution arcade series, with the beatmaniaIIDX games being replaced by arcade DDR releases (up to DanceDanceRevolution X2) and console DDR releases (up to DanceDanceRevolution MUSIC FIT), both sung primarily by SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU-. *GOLD RUSH is also the opening and system music for beatmaniaIIDX 14 GOLD without the lyrics. *GOLD RUSH is part of the VIP Room EXTRA STAGE songs in beatmaniaIIDX 14 GOLD, with this song being the Silver Room. Trivia *When you play GOLD RUSH, one of the three versions (beatmaniaIIDX, DDR AC, or DDR CS) will be randomly loaded, similar to the EVOLVED series of songs (excluding Tohoku EVOLVED) and SUNKiSS♥DROP. *GOLD RUSH uses only its beatmaniaIIDX version in any console DanceDanceRevolution game. *GOLD RUSH itself is considered an inside joke by the BEMANI community because it has been ridiculed for its horrible and easy-to-misinterpret vocals. *Michael a la mode is actually Yoshitaka's voice with the pitch changed around. Gallery GOLD RUSH.png|Album art. GOLD RUSH (DDR S).png|DDR S+ banner. Background Video Difficulty & Notecounts GOLD RUSH GOLD RUSH GOLD RUSH GOLD RUSH GOLD RUSH GOLD RUSH GOLD RUSH Category:Songs with Reratings Category:DDR Songs